Fireor
Fireor is a gargoyle-themed fire samurai demon who serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "A Matter of Trust". Character History Baby Impus created his very first demon card, a samurai-like monster named Fireor. After Jinxer summoned him, Loki attacked him and was defeated by Fireor. Impressed by his power, Diabolico sent him to steal the fuel cell. There, he fought the Lightspeed Rangers (with Dana being absent to help a friend of her father who secretly had the Power Cell) with an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. Carter fought the monster and was quickly outmatched. Fireor managed to steal the case, but found, much to his surprise it was empty. He deduced that the power cell was with Dana, so he created a circle of fire above the city, which is drawing on the sun's power to roast the citizens of Mariner Bay, and started to shoot fireballs at the city. The Rangers found him on top of a tower and he sent an army of Batlings to battle the Rangers. The Rangers took the battle with Fireor onto the ground and were quickly outmatched, but before he could finish them, Dana came to the rescue. Fireor escaped into an old building with the Lightspeed Rangers following him. The Rangers had the upper hand until Fireor used the power of the sun on them, knocking them out, only for it to turn out to be a trick by the Rangers, who held him down long enough for his own fireball to destroy him. Fireor was enlarged by Jinxer and the Rangers summoned the Lightspeed Megazord to battle him. Fireor had the upper hand until the Megazord used the Ladder Arms to get the upper hand. Fireor was then destroyed by the Lightspeed Megazord Sabre. Fireor was among the deceased demons seen in the Shadow World. He then escaped the Shadow World and revived but was again destroyed by Rangers's megazords . Personality Fireor's personality is similar to that of a Samurai - he is very loyal to the Queen and will do anything in his power to destroy the Rangers. Fireor is highly brutal, aggressive, wrathful and ruthless demon. He is also highly destructive and wants to destroy the power rangers at any cost. He also wanted to destroy the city after failing to the cell. However he is also very arrogant and confident. It was his main weakness and rangers finally defeated him. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''While being one of the earlier monsters, Fireor is surprisingly strong, powerful enough to nearly best four to five Lightspeed Rangers in battle. * '''Batling Summoning: '''Like most demons, Fireor can summon an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. * '''Teleportation: '''Fireor can teleport to any location at will. * '''Flame Vision: '''Fireor can shoot a beam of fire from his eyes. * '''Energy Force: '''Fireor can fire and invisible force from his hands. * '''Flame breath: '''In the episode "Sorcerer of the Sands", it is revealed that Fireor can breath out purple fire from his "mouth". * '''Power of the Sun: '''Fireor's strongest ability - he can shoot a burst of fire into the sky that can cause a ring of fire to appear around the city. It can cause a massive heat wave, which afterwards will turn into a sun-like dome that can shoot fireballs in rapid succession which can cause large explosions on impact. Arsenal * '''Flame Sword: '''Fireor can equipped a sword on his right arm for combat. ** '''Fire Laser: '''Fireor can shoot energy lasers made of fire from his sword. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Fireor is voiced by late Bob Papenbrook. Notes * Fireor is the first monster to be made by Impus. * Fireor possesses wings behind his back, yet he never flies. * Fireor is an odd case as unlike other monsters who get destroyed by the Lightspeed Power Rangers for the first time, Fireor gets destroyed for the first time by his own attacks. See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:Demons Category:PR Samurai Themed Villains Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters